


The way to a man's heart

by StrangeNoise



Series: 100 follower appreciation shorts [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, But Gavin likes it, Nines has a horrible sense of humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Nines has a terrible sense of humor. Gavin thinks it means they're destined for each other. Everyone else just thinks he's an idiot.Last part of my 100 follower appreciation shorts





	The way to a man's heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



> Here's the fourth and last part of my 100 follower appreciation shorts. @danae__b asked for Gavin being the only one to laugh at Nines' terrible jokes and thinking it's true love while everyone else thinks he just wants to get laid.

“Just admit it, Gavin“, Tina sighed into her second cup of coffee this morning, “You’re just trying to get into Nines’ pants. There is literally no other reason I could think of for you to actually laugh at his stupid jokes.”  
  
“Good to know that after all these years of friendship, this is how you think of me”, Gavin replied, rolling his eyes and pouring the third spoonful of sugar into his own coffee. It was mostly just banter like it was almost every time he and Tina had a conversation but this time there was also a little truth to it. It was true: Gavin did have intentions with his partner, Nines, but they went past simply getting him into bed. As hard as it had been to admit even to himself, the truth was that Gavin had a crush on the android and he was more than a little disappointed that not even Tina, his best friend for longer than he could remember, could see how genuine his feelings were.  
  
“Come on, Gav, I know your sense of humor is shit but even you can’t actually like his stupid puns”, Tina insisted, “It’s like he downloaded a script with all the dad jokes in the world and is now using them all up. I mean, isn’t he supposed to be this scary investigative android? What does he need a sense of humor for, anyway?”  
  
Gavin nodded absentmindedly as he let Tina ramble on. They had had this discussion before and would surely have it again until she realized that Gavin actually liked Nines and his weird sense of humor. And even through rose-colored glasses, Gavin knew it was actually pretty weird. But Nines’ newly acquired sense of humor also managed to be very similar to his own and to Gavin that meant something. When he had first realized he had a crush on Nines he had immediately remembered a story his mother had told him, when he had still been a teenager: She had told him how she had met his father and had immediately known that he was the one for her, because he had made her laugh so much. Ever since Gavin had placed an enormous value on a potential partner’s sense of humor and more often than not it had worked out. So his hopes were high that things would also work out with Nines – if only he could bring himself to finally ask the android out on a date.  
  
“You know what?”, Tina’s voice suddenly dragged Gavin out of his thoughts, “Zone out on me all you like. I still don’t believe you’re actually into Nines.”  
  
“You keep repeating yourself, Ti”, Gavin said with a faked yawn, “Doesn’t make what you say true, you know?”  
  
“If you say so”, Tina sighed, obviously still not believing that Gavin wanted anything more than a quick fuck from Nines, “I’ve got work to do, anyway. I’ll remind you of this little talk, when you come to me, whining because you ruined your relationship with your partner because you wanted to get laid.” They flipped each other off as Tina left the break room and headed for her desk. After emptying his current cup and making himself a new one, Gavin did the same. He greeted Nines as he sat down and started his terminal.  
  
They didn’t talk much these days. Nines had never been much of a talker and Gavin had trouble speaking casually with the android, when the only thing on his mind was how he could possibly ask Nines out on a date. Even if the android had become a lot more human in the way he acted and interacted with others, he was still hard to read. Therefore, Gavin didn’t even have any idea if Nines could potentially be interested in him – or in anyone, for that matter. He had tried to find out if Nines had an interest in relationships at all but his questions had been met with a mixture of confusion and evasiveness. Asking Nines out would be like diving head-first into a pool of ice water and while Gavin usually never backed down from a challenge, he wasn’t too keen on pissing the android off or being written up for sexual harassment because his intentions had been misunderstood.  
Therefore, he hadn’t made a move on Nines yet and he had no idea if and when that would change.  
  
“Detective?”, Nines suddenly spoke up from his desk and Gavin turned to look at him. He looked uncharacteristically nervous and it made Gavin anxious in turn.  
  
“Yeah?”, he answered, trying to hide his own nervousness as best as he could.  
  
“I learned some new jokes last night”, Nines began, his LED blinking yellow, “And I was wondering, if you wanted to hear them, given you’re usually the only one to enjoy them, anyway…”  
  
For a hot second, Gavin was sure that he must have misheard. This couldn’t actually be true. Then he realized that this was his chance to finally ask Nines out and he was not going to let it go to waste.  
  
“Sure, why not”, he replied and Nines’ LED immediately went back to a calm blue. The android even opened his mouth to begin but Gavin cut him off with a gesture.  
  
“Not right now, though, okay?”, he said, watching a flash of disappointment cross Nines’ face, “How about you tell them to me when we both get off work? We could go back to my place and cook dinner together. If you even eat, that is. That’d be a better setting for telling jokes, don’t you think?” Gavin’s heart hammered in his chest as he watched Nines’ expression go from disappointment to confusion to, finally, a soft smile.  
  
“That does sound nice, Detective”, Nines agreed and Gavin had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning like an idiot, “It’s a date.” Nines’ LED blinked yellow for a few moments but when he identified the obvious excitement in Gavin, it went back to blue.  
  
Relief washed over Gavin like a wave. He had finally asked Nines out and his intent had even been understood. Given he hadn’t had time to plan things out he had been worried for a split-second that Nines would interpret his invitation as a gesture of friendship. But the android had understood and they would finally have their date. It was actually quite ridiculous, Gavin thought, to think that what might bring them together was their shared love for horrible puns. But who was he to complain?

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope people enjoyed it and especially the person, who gave me the prompt.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. You can also say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest


End file.
